


Gut angelegtes Geld

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, POV Samantha "Sam" Carter, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Sam gibt viel Geld aus, aber es lohnt sich





	Gut angelegtes Geld

Ein Blick auf die Überwachungskameras des Cheyenne Mountains, die die Zufahrt zum Berg und den Eingang überwachten, machte Sam klar, dass Handeln angesagt war. 

Sie überlegte hin und her, wie sie es am besten angehen sollte, dann spielte ihr der Zufall in die Hände. Das Kantinenessen am Mittag war ausgesprochen schlecht, da die Hauptköchin krank war und ihr Vertreter gekocht hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er nur der Vertreter war, dachte Sam, als sie in ihrer Soße kleine Mehlklümpchen fand. 

Der Colonel kaute lustlos auf seinem zähen Schweinesteak herum, das er zwecks besserer Essbarkeit reichlich mit Ketchup garniert hatte. Daniel stocherte mit seiner Gabel in dem faden Kartoffelauflauf und schob die Erbsen auf seinem Teller von rechts nach links. Nur Teal’c ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber auch er aß deutlich weniger als sonst, soweit Sam das beurteilen konnte. 

Das schlechte Mittagessen war ihre Chance! 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend zusammen etwas essen?“ Sie schaute die drei Männer auffordernd an. „Es gibt doch diesen neuen Delikatessenladen, auf der linken Seite, kurz bevor die Straße vom Mountain auf die Hauptstraße einmündet. Den wollte ich immer schon mal ausprobieren, aber nur für eine Person lohnt es sich kaum. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch einlade?“ Sie begleitete ihre Worte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. 

„Dein Vorschlag findet meine Zustimmung, Samantha“, verkündete Teal’c sofort. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich heute Abend großen Hunger verspüren werde.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er seinen Teller, auf dem sich noch deutliche Reste befanden, von sich. 

Gut, eine Zusage hatte sie, auch wenn sie angesichts Teal’cs halbvollen Tellers nicht zu wenig einkaufen durfte. 

Der Colonel kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, warf ihr einen abwägenden Blick zu und fragte: „Was ist der Anlass?“ 

Sie gab sich erstaunt. „Muss es einen Anlass geben?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er wackelte mit dem Kopf in einer Weise, die wohl sein Misstrauen ausdrücken sollte. „Einfach nur so?“ 

„Einfach nur so“, schummelte Sam ohne rot zu werden. „Niemand ist doch heute Mittag so richtig satt geworden. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen einen kurzen Blick in den Laden geworfen und es gibt einfach so viele Köstlichkeiten, die ich gerne mal probieren würde.“ 

„Hat der auch warme Sachen, oder nur Salate und so etwas?“, fragte Daniel und legte sein Besteck zur Seite. 

„Alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Von Brot über Suppen und Salate bis hin zu Hauptgerichten und Desserts. Und das sieht alles sehr, sehr köstlich aus.“ 

„Okay, gebongt“, meinte Daniel und grinste sie an. „Aber bring mir mindestens zwei Mal Desserts mit.“ 

„Ja, mein Süßer“, lachte Sam. 

Daniel rollte die Augen. „Und einen Kaffee. Denn an der Qualität des Kaffees lässt sich die Qualität des Ladens ablesen.“ 

„Sollst du haben“, versicherte ihm Sam und schaute den Colonel erwartungsvoll an. 

„Na schön. Wenn alle den Schuppen ausprobieren wollen, sage ich nicht nein, obwohl ich auch durchaus Hunger auf eine Pizza hätte.“ 

„Pizza gibt es doch fast immer“, intervenierte Daniel gleich. 

Sam hätte nichts gegen Pizza gehabt, da wäre sie bestimmt preiswerter weggekommen, aber sie hatte nun mal mit dem Deli angefangen, da wollte sie dann auch dabei bleiben. Außerdem, nicht dass die Männer noch auf die Idee kamen, sich die Pizza einfach in den Mountain liefern zu lassen! 

„Nächstes Mal wieder Pizza?“, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem diplomatischen, freundlichen Tonfall, der schon manchen Feind in falscher Sicherheit gewogen hatte. 

Der Colonel nickte. „Okay. Aber ich besorge das Bier. Denn, Carter, letztes Mal, die Brühe, die hatte den Namen Bier nicht verdient. Nichts für ungut.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie das Bier kaufen, Sir.“ Sie wandte sich an Daniel: „Soll ich uns einen Weißwein mitbringen?“ 

„Das wäre nett.“ 

„Prima, dann sagen wir um halb sieben bei mir.“ Sie erhob sich und ergriff ihr Tablett. 

„Halb sieben“, bestätigten die Männer, bevor sie sich alle wieder an ihre Arbeit begaben.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sam an der Kasse des kleinen, schicken Ladens fast hundert Dollar bezahlen sollte, musste sie erst einmal schlucken. Ehrlich gesagt, nach so viel sah das Essen in ihrem Einkaufskorb gar nicht aus! Sie war froh, dass sie noch zwei Baguette draufgelegt hatte, denn damit würde sie Teal’c zur Not satt bekommen. Aber für vier Personen Vorspeisen, Lachspastete in Blätterteigmantel, Rinderfilet mit Sauce Béarnaise, gemischten Salat und diverse Desserts einzukaufen, hatte wohl seinen Preis. Sie seufzte und bezahlte.

Eine halbe Stunde später wusste sie, dass jeder Cent gut angelegtes Geld gewesen war. 

Denn in ihrer Garageneinfahrt, auf dem Weg zum Haus und auf den Treppen waren drei Männer mit Schneeschaufeln bewaffnet, schwer atmend - und im Fall des Colonels leise vor sich hin schimpfend – damit beschäftigt, ihr Anwesen von den Schneemassen zu befreien. Die hatten sich in den letzten beiden Tagen, als sie auf einer Mission gewesen waren, überall angehäuft. Über einen Meter weiße Pracht galt es wegzuräumen, da hätte sie alleine Stunden mit verbracht! 

„Und was tun Sie?“, hatte der Colonel ungläubig gefragt als sie ins Haus gegangen war. 

„Ich decke schon mal den Tisch“, hatte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme verkündet und war in der Küche verschwunden. 

Von dort aus schaute sie jetzt ihren unfreiwilligen Helfern beim Arbeiten zu. Sicher, sie hätte einfach fragen können und Teal’c wäre ihr mit Sicherheit zur Hand gegangen. Daniel und Jack hätten aber vielleicht eine Ausrede gesucht, da sie schon ihre eigenen Hauseingänge ausgegraben hatten. So war es besser. Viel besser.

Sam grinste, sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie nippte an dem frischen Weißwein und pickte sich mit zwei Fingern ein Stückchen Lachs aus der wunderbar duftenden Pastete, bevor sie sie in den Ofen zum Warmhalten schob. 

Mhmm! Köstlich! 

Ja, wirklich, sie hatte ihr Geld selten so gut angelegt.

\------------ENDE-----------

@Antares, Januar 2019 


End file.
